We'll always be found (Death the kid x Reader)
by jceb200gmail.com
Summary: Y/n has been chased most of her life ever since a certain witch by the name of Belladonna had killed her parents in a tragic house fire.One night she was attacked by Belladonna pack of wolfs and had met a certain reaper with three stripes in his hair his name was Death the kid.Will these two fall in love?Will y/n past come to haunt her in the future. I hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD AND I OWN BOTH ACCOUNT AND THE WATTPAD ACCOUNT SO IF YOU ARE A WATTPAD USER AND A FANFICTION .NET USER SUCH AS MYSELF AND SEE THIS SAME STORY THIS S WHY UNDERSTAND AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.

The new moon provided light down to the dark forest that has been my home for as long as I can

remember. Both of my parents had died in a horrible house that was caused by a witch by the name of

belladonna. The only thing I can remember are the wolfs howling in the night and the witch that had

two different eyes colors one a light blue and one a dark crimson yellow and her evil smile. I also could

remember hearing my mother's lasts words while the flames blazing higher into the night burning my

once peaceful home. (Y/n) run and never forget how much we love you so much. Then the light from her

once beautiful eyes turn dull in just a matter of seconds. Those words would as ring in my mind every

time I would remember that night. But I would always think to myself that I could have helped them, I

could have saved them. I wish that I could be with them still but I know that I needed to move on and to

keep fighting for my mother and fathers sake. If only that stupid witch belladonna wasn't constantly

chasing me all the time I might get to live a simple life and not always being in fear and being hurt all the

time. Ever since I was born belladonna has been trying to get me for god knows what. I started to look

around for a good tree since it was getting late and I would try to get as much sleep as I can before I had

to run. Suddenly I hear the crackle of sticks and leaves breaking behind me and I turned my head to see

what it was. 'Whose there' I cried out in a shaky voice. I then heard a growl coming from the bushes and

I knew what it was. It was the dark wolfs that I remember since I was eight. The wolf was bigger than

any normal wolfs and had black fur with some areas of red in them. Their faces were half covered with a

skull like mask on it with blood red glowing eyes showing through the skull faces with its demonic smile

showing its sharp teeth. I looked around to see if I can at least find something to defend myself from

them but I could not find anything. Then one of the wolfs was ready to attack and started to run towards

me .I doge the wolf from charging into me and ran as fast as I could. Suddenly one of the wolfs that

were hiding in the shadows tackle me down to the ground. The wolf growled and retracted his claws

slashing through my stomach. I screamed no in fear but in pain. I tried to get up but the pain from the

attack was unbearable. The last thing I sall before I blacked out was two pink lights that looked like

bullets hitting belladonnas pack of wolfs as they run away in fear


	2. Chapter 2

**Kids POV**

My farther had sent us on a mission to  
hunt down a witch by the name of Belladonna near Feray Village. But my

father told us that he wanted to also try to find a girl by the name (y/n) and to bring her here unharmed .I kept thinking

why this person in particular. Does she have something that my father did not

tell me? Did she do something wrong? Was my father trying to enroll her here?

My thought were interrupted by a scream coming from the forest. "Liz , Patty

transform" I said in a stern voice. They nodded and transform into their twin Pistol's.

I summoned Beelzebub and started to head straight to where the scream was

coming from. When we got there I sall a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair surround what seem to be wolfs

but they weren't normal and asymmetrical. One of the wolfs were on top of the girl

and was ready to attack her a second time since she was bleeding really badly from

here mid-section from one of the attacks earlier .I started to shoot at the wolf and it

broke like it was made out of glass. I tried to shoot at the other asymmetrical wolfs but

some of them got away before i had the chance to shoot. I've sense of a witch's soul

but there was no one to be found. I've walked over to the girl as Liz and patty had

transformed back to their original forms. "Is she going to be ok kid" Patty asks me."I

don't know Patty but we need to get her to the DWMA and quick before her injuries get worse"

I said to Patty. I started to head towards the girl that laid unconscious on the ground but

then I heard I someone laughs in the distance. 'Where do you think you're going' a

voice says among the trees. 'KID WATCH OUT'! Suddenly a cloud of dust forming the

broken shard back together and was forming one of the wolves from earlier. I was

pushed to the ground Liz and Patty were also surrounded by the wolfs. Just as the wolf was about to attack a flash of blue shined from where I was .I turned my

head to see the girl surrounded by blue flames with her eyes changing from her

(e/c) orbs to light blue ones. Her soul was different from any normal soul and it had so much power that it would be

hard not to recognize. But at that moment her soul was covered in

blue flames but it wasn't damaging it or anything it was protecting it.

 **Readers POV**

I was still in pain from the wound but I didn't care I had to keep going I have gone this

far I can't stop now. The wolf that was on top of the boy with the black hair looked at my way and started to charge at me .I screamed

my battle cry and as soon as my fist had met the wolf it had shattered into millions of

pieces as the shards of glass burn away from the impact. I never knew that I had this

ability. I felt like my whole body had this burning sensation that it hurt but it felt good at

the same time. 'Well done well done (y/n)' said belladonna with a smirk on her

face. 'Stay away from me you monster' I said with my voice trembling in fear. She spawns more of her

wolves and turns to me and said 'your powers are still not at its full potential just yet but it soon will be (y/n) don't

deny It. Shut up I yelled in anger. I ran towards her and punched her but before i  
had the chance she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke

leaving her wolves to fight for themselves. Each wolf charge at me but I just kept punch until I sall the pink

lights again. It was coming from that guy again and the shards disappeared

completely with each shot. I didn't want to hurt them so I ran away without looking back. I know they would not

accept me for what I am .I knew that I wasn't human i knew that I was...

A monster.


End file.
